Hello (Songfic HGMM)
by Aelwig
Summary: Hemione et Minerva. Deux personnages d'Harry Potter. Une prof et une élève. Leurs amours. Leurs consciences. Le tout sur un fond muscial, je vous laisse lire et pourquoi pas reviewer ? (disclamer : présence de femsalsh/yuri ; HGMM).


Le pairing (Minerva/Hermione) est effectivement étonnant, aussi je l'ai écrit pour un défi (Emma, je ne te remercie pas !), que j'espère gagner d'ailleurs, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même xD

PS : La Hermione que je met en scène ici n'est pas la "même" que dans mes Pansmione, vous ne comprenez certainement pas ce que je dis mais en fait la Hermione de mes Pansmione est très inspirée d'une personne que je connais, et ici il n'y a pas d'inspiration particulière, quant à Minerva, elle n'est inspirée de personne et est totalement OCC, voilà :')

•••••••••

« Hello, c'est moi... »

Hermione hésitait à cogner contre cette porte. La porte de ces appartements bien trop connus.

« Je me demandais si après tout ça tu voudrais qu'on se voit... »

Hermione avait toujours été une élève exemplaire, correcte en tout points. Pas nécessairement une Miss Je-Sais-Tout comme certains s'amusaient à lui faire remarquer, non. Juste une jeune femme intelligente, avide de connaissances... Mais aussi une fille très sensible au fond. Aussi, elle n'était pas si coincée ; même si elle montrait une facette d'elle même toujours très prude, respectueuse et correcte en cours, rien ne l'empêchait d'être belle et drôle. C'était aussi une personne avec énormément de conversation : le professeur McGonagall l'avait remarqué. Elle aimait beaucoup parler avec son élève en effet. Et plus les vacances de printemps approchait, plus les conversations quittaient l'ordre du professionnel, ce qui n'était pourtant pas de l'habitude de McGo. Sa protégée, devenue une amie pour elle... Quel problème, me dirait vous ? Elle ne voyait pas. Elle ne voyait pas les regards, longs, appuyés, absorbés, ou tout simplement amoureux que lui lançait son élève. Juste une élève après tout.

« Pour se parler, faire le bilan... »

Hermione avait décidé de lui faire comprendre, donc, en tant que véritable Gryffondor. À la fin d'un cours, ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, elle qui regardait toujours son professeur, tous les jours, avec les mêmes regards, elle embrassa son professeur de métamorphose. Elle d'habitude si correcte... McGonagall était assez... Dégoûtée ? Choquée ? Non... Plutôt surprise. Miss Granger, embrasser quelqu'un. Une fille. Une femme. Son professeur. Elle la pensait bien trop correcte pour cela. Elle aussi lançait des regards doux parfois sur sa protégée, et même peut-être plus ; mais ça, Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et sous le coup de la surprise, McGonagall répondit certainement plus froidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Peut être pas plus mal, après tout : elle se devait de garder la tête froide. C'était son élève, elle était professeur, elle était la responsable de tout cela. "Sortez, Miss Granger" furent les derniers mots adressés à Hermione de la part de l'animagus, pour laisser exclusivement place à des questions le temps des cours et des échanges très cordiaux.

« Le temps est censé nous guérir mais il n'oublie jamais vraiment. »

4 mois. Ça faisait 4 mois qu'Hermione n'eut plus jamais de contact avec son professeur à part les questions de cours, et qu'elle ne passait plus à la fin. 4 mois qu'elle avait entendu ces mots froids. 4 mois qu'Hermione pleurait tous les soirs silencieusement dans son dortoir : malgré elle, elle l'aimait.

« Hello... est-ce-que tu m'entends ? »

Hermione l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais cessé, et ça faisait mal.

« Je vis dans un rêve ou tu devais pourtant m'accompagner... »

4 mois, ça faisait 4 mois que Minerva se morfondait dans son bureau tous les soirs. Avoir été si froide. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, cette femme était son élève et Minerva avait un poste et une réputation à tenir. 4 mois qu'Hermione ne venait plus à la fin des cours, redevenue une élève complètement ordinaire, participant juste ce qu'il fallait en cours. 4 mois qu'Hermione manquait à Minerva, et cette dernière avait du mal à se l'avouer.

« On était jeunes, et libres... »

Mais bien plus de 4 mois que Minerva aimait Hermione, quand on l'admettait. Mais fallait-il l'admettre ? Minerva pleurait parfois longuement dans ses grands appartements... Vide de présence et de chaleur humaine, en y pensant. Minerva aurait tellement aimé y voir Hermione. Hermione, trop jeune, trop libre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui gâcher son existence. Cette pensée fit redoubler ses sanglots : elle ne serait donc jamais heureuse ? Resterait seule ? Hermione lui manquait. Elle l'aimait malgré elle.

« Mais j'ai oublié tout de ce monde, dans lequel on s'aimait... »

Minerva l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais cessé, et ça faisait mal.

« Tant de différences, entre nous...»

Aucune n'avait le courage de parler à leurs amis. Toutes deux portaient un air triste et fatigué sur leurs visages depuis 4 mois. Et aucune n'avait le courage pour regarder cette fin de mois de juin s'écouler, cette fin d'année, ces fêtes, et ce soleil rayonnant comme s'il se moquait d'elles.

« Et tu es si loin de moi... »

Hermione à la porte. Minerva au bureau. Toutes deux pensant à l'autre. Si proches dans leurs pensées et leurs localisations, mais si loin depuis ces 4 mois.

« Hello, est-ce-que tu me vois ? »

Trois petits coups secs à la porte de la part d'une Gryffondor devant parler, et souffrant beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour se taire.

« Je t'ai appelée tant de fois... »

Toutes deux se taisaient, mais une flamme brulante à l'intérieur les consumaient. Elles auraient tellement voulu parler, crier, appeler l'autre.

« Pour te dire désolée, pour ce que j'ai pu faire... »

Hermione se répétait que tout était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait embrassé sa professeur de métamorphose. Cela ne faisait que décupler ses sentiments, à sens unique comme le pensait Hermione, et ça lui faisait encore plus mal.

« Mais quand je t'ai cherchée, tu n'as fait que te taire... »

Minerva pleurait, seule, sur un fauteuil, de la cheminée. Elle était si triste, désespérée. Elle allait se resservir un verre de Whisky - elle pouvait se permettre, elle tenait bien l'alcool en tant qu'écossaise - lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. L'animagus n'ouvrit pas. Après tout, elle avait une réputation, une image. Personne ne pouvait la voir ainsi, il attendrait, qui que se soit.

« Hello, est-ce-que tu me vois ? »

10mn qu'elle avait frappé et l'écossaise n'avait toujours pas ouvert. Peut-être n'avait-t-elle pas entendu ? Elle tapa plusieurs fois et n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Elle entendait pourtant du bruit à l'intérieur. Un problème peut être ? Elle devait entrer, savoir, tant pis si elle avait une heure de colle pour cela. Elle hésitait à jeter un sort, mais la porte n'était finalement pas verrouillée. Elle entra.

« Je t'ai appelée tant de fois... »

La porte s'ouvrit. La porte s'ouvrit ?! Le soir, après le couvre-feu. Qui était ce collègue qui, après avoir bien insisté dans des coups que Minerva avait royalement ignorer, se permettait d'entrer chez elle, était-ce si grave ? Hermione. Hermione ? Hermione ! La dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici... "Miss Granger ! Qu'est-ce-qui mérite que vous veniez chez moi, le soir, après le couvre-feu, dans mes appartements privés, sans y être invitée ?" "Professeur... Cela ne le mérite pas dans ce.." "C'est contraire au règlement. Alors, quelle en est la cause ?" "Vous ?" "J'ai mal" "Et où avez vous mal, que vous êtes vous fait ? Ça doit être grave si vous venez me déranger chez moi pour cela ?" "Hermione pointa son coeur à l'aide de son doigt "Professeur, j'ai mal. Punissez moi, ma petite personne ne devrait pas vous déranger. J'ai juste mal, mal au coeur. Depuis 4 mois, il me fait énormément souffrir. Comme si un poignard le lacérait. Un poignard tranchant d'un vert émeraude profond..." "Herm... Miss Granger, je..."

« Pour te dire désolée, d'avoir brisé ton coeur. »

"Je vais y aller Min.. Professeur. Merci de votre considération. Je n'aurait pas du venir finalement, vous n'y pouvez rien."

« Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que pour toi je n'étais qu'une erreur... »

"Herm.. Miss... Hermione ! Attends !" "Hermione ?" "Oui, et c'est Minerva pour toi. Ta souffrance, et comme tu dis, ta petite personne... Je.. J'aimerais comprendre. Assieds toi."

« Hello, est-ce-que ça va ? »

" ...Hermione. Explique." "Je ne.." "-Je sais.." "Ah ?" "Bien sûr. Je suis désolée Hermione. De croire que je suis la seule à souffir derrière ma carapace. De ne pas porter plus d'attention à toi, aux autres, à tes sentiments. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Je ne sais pas si tu viens me voir par rapport à ça, mais sache que ce poignard vert émeraude... Est désolé. Mais sache aussi que je ne veux pas te voler ta jeunesse. Tu es.. Tu as tout pour toi mais... Tu mérites mieux qu'une vieille peau, tu ne dois pas t'entêter avec moi. Tu comprends ça ?" "Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir..." "Non. Maintenant explique moi pourquoi."

« C'est si typique de ma part, de toujours parler de moi... »

"Qu'est-ce-que je devrais expliquer selon vous ?"

Hermione était... Totalement perdue. La joie de ce que venait de lui dire Minerva ? La fin de son récit qui devait renfoncer sa peine ? Avait-elle malgré tout une chance ?

« Et j'espère que tout va bien... »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire à part peut être pleurer. Oh, pleurer, elle savait. Ces derniers temps, elle était devenue une professionnelle, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

« As-tu réussi à t'enfuir de là où tu ne vis plus rien ? »

Il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité, ce qui la soulagerait de sa solitude. La seule chose dont elle était malgré tout persuadée.

« Mais tu le sais, qu'entre toi et moi... »

"Minerva, je..."

« Il nous reste plus que ça... »

"Tu..?"

« Hello, est-ce que tu me vois ? »

"Je t'aime Minerva. Je t'aime malgré tout. Je t'aime car quand je te regarde, quand je te vois, rien n'existe plus autour, je t'aime car j'ai des papillons dans le ventre dès que je te vois, je t'aime car tu es la femme la plus intelligente, la plus cultivée que je connaisse, que tu es très belle, que j'adore parler avec toi. Je t'aime car je suis triste que mon amour soit à sens unique, que tu ne pourras pas m'aimer pour plein de raison, mon sexe, mon âge, et peut-être ma personnalité de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Je t'aime car je me damnerais pour être avec toi. Je t'aime car je suis assez folle pour te dire tout ça. Minerva, je t'aime à la folie..."

« Je t'ai appelée tant de fois... »

"Hermione ?"

« Pour te dire désolée, pour ce que j'ai pu faire... »

"Oui ?"

« Mais quand je t'ai cherchée, tu n'as fait que te taire. »

"Tu ne.. Tu ne devrais pas me dire tout ça, je ne vais plus savoir me contenir. Je sais que tu es majeure, même si je suis encore ton professeur pour quelques jours malgré tout... Je ne veux pas t'enfermer dans quelque-chose.. J'aurais voulu que tu profite de ta jeunesse, que tu sois heureuse..."

Les larmes de Minerva commençaient à couler doucement sur sa joue.

"Shht.. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas, heureuse ?"

"Parce que je.. Je ne veux pas te restreindre à aimer une seule personne, à ne pas pourvoir profiter de ta jeunesse, à être obligée d'avoir une relation sérieuse car moi aussi je..."

« Hello, est-ce que tu me vois ? »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux protagonistes. Elles savaient qu'elles ne pourraient plus tenir longtemps.

« Je t'ai appelée tant de fois... »

"Hermione... Je.. Je t'aime..." "Redis" "Quoi ?" "Répète" "Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."

« Pour te dire désolée, t'avoir brisé ton coeur...»

"Moi aussi Minerva.. Pour toujours. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours jeune et la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux."

« Mais aujourd'hui je sais, que tout cela était une erreur... »

Il n'y eu aucun témoin quand dans l'obscurité, des lèvres se touchèrent, puis des langues entreprirent un ballet passionné, chacune rendant le baiser à l'autre. Aucun témoin pour sentir ces souffles chauds, murmurant tour à tour leur amour dans la nuque de sa partenaire.

« Une erreur... »

"Mmhh... N'oubliez pas, pour être sortie de votre dortoir pendant le couvre-feu, vous méritez votre punition Hermione, déclara l'écossaise en embrassant le front de sa dulcinée" "Je vais être collée, Minerva ?" demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. "Non, punie. Et vu que je t'ai là, en face de moi, je peux dire que tu mérites une sacrée punition..." "Laquelle ?"

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans les appartements privés de Minerva sans tarder. Hermione se montrait particulièrement enthousiaste pour une punition. On entendait plus que le plaisir et le bonheur des deux sorcières.

La douleur au coeur d'Hermione était guérie. Le vert émeraude était maintenant pour elle une source de douce chaleur qui la rendait heureuse plus que tout au monde.

••••••••

Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment, pas mal, mauvais, pourri, va t'exiler au fin fond de l'Antarctique et élève des pingouins myopes unijambistes amateurs de kiwis ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me ferait plaisir ! :D


End file.
